vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mahali syarifuddin/2016-2017
This is an archive of past discussions. Recent discussions goes here. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 初体験 (Hatsu-taiken) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Amandelen (talk) 15:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Lanithyaz Lanithyaz (talk) 06:59, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Halloo... Mahali Syarifudin! Namaku Ama. Aku tinggal di Kota Purwokerto, Jawa Tengah. Waah km juga jadi kontributor di Fandom Wikia ya? Aku juga jadi kontributor di Fandom Wikia, persisnya di pandorahearts.wikia.com & crimsonshell.wikia.com! Dengan nama user Lanithyaz. Lucu juga.. kalau Vocaloid ada nuansa Indonesianya... Ada lagi ga ya, kontributor Fandom Wikia lain yang dari Indonesia..? alamat e-mailku : nuhasalm@gmail.com Lanithyaz (talk) 06:59, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Some questions Hello, # Yes, this is OK. If there are no Japanese lyrics displayed on the video, just remove the "Japanese" column on the lyrics table (you could use this page as an example; the Japanese lyrics were never given). # I believe that's OK. There's no rule which states that you can't add songs with brand names in them, so go ahead. I hope this answers your questions, have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 10:04, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hyphens Hyphens are not used for prefixes and suffixes in standard romaji writing system. お姫様 is ohimesama, not o-hime-sama. 直接的 is chokusetsuteki, not chokusetsu-teki. Damesukekun (talk) 13:37, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Redirect the image Done =). Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 08:50, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Lanithyaz (2) Lanithyaz (talk) 13:53, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Helo lagi... Mali... Maaf aq gangguin km lagi... Tapi...Aq pengen nanya beberapa hal... *Kamu kan tinggal di Palembang, daerah Sumatra... daerah-daerah yang masih ada tradisi Melayu-nya...kira-kira... mungkin... kamu kenal beberapa orang yang pengetahuannya tentang sastra Indonesia lumayan mendalam gak? Semacam wartawan atau guru/dosen bahasa Indonesia.. Karena... *Aq baru aja bikin buku... Tapi indie... agak terpaksa juga aq nerbitin secara indie, karena genre bukuku udeh mulai jarang sekarang : Bukunya buku puisi, tebelnya 500 halaman. Sejauh ini udeh ada 8 orang yang beli bukuku ini, dan salah satunya seorang jurnalis/penulis pro yang tinggal di Padangpanjang, namanya Pak Muhammad Subhan. Pak Muhammad Subhan, profilnya ada di Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia... (Cukup tulis aja Muhammad Subhan ntar langsung keluar Muhammad Subhan - Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia bebas) Dan aq bener2 lagi berjuang mati-matian buat ngiklanin dan ngejual bukuku di mana-mana... Aq bikinnya selama 2 tahun... Tebelnya 500 halaman, harganya 95.000 Rupiah khusus daerah luar Pulau Jawa + temen/guru sekolahku dan 120.000 untuk di Pulau Jawa (hehe kebalik ya di luar Pulau Jawa malah yang murah... Tapi aq emang sengaja matok tarif segitu...) *Buku puisiku ini juga agak rumit dan pokoknya aq bener-bener bikin genre yang asing buat kebanyakan buku di Indonesia ini, tapi aq sengaja bikin puisiku ini kayak lirik lagu... Supaya lebih gampang dipahamin... Ini ya kulampirin contoh-contohnya... IMG-20160921-WA0000.jpg|Ini kover utuh buku puisiku! contoh puisiku-1.png|Ini contoh puisiku... Temanya agak berat sih... Tapi mudah-mudahan gampang kamu pahamin.. contoh puisiku-2.png|Ini contoh puisiku yang lain... Intinya... Ehm... aq minta dulu deh pendapat darimu mengenai puisi-puisiku ini... Cocok apa engga... Harapannya sih bisa dijual di Gramedia, tapi kalau mau dijual di Gramedia bahkan bisa harus nunggu sampai satu tahun... Banyak yang pada ngantri.. Oh ya, kembali ke topik awal : Kalau sekiranya kamu kenal beberapa orang yang pengetahuan sastra Indonesianya mendalam, tolong kontak aq ya... Biar aq kemudian iklanin ke mereka... Ini ID Line-ku: salmanuha, no. WhatsApp : +62 856-4799-9246 Soalnya aq bikin buku puisiku juga gara-gara terinspirasi lagu-lagu Jepang terutama lagu-lagu Jepang Vocaloid... Maaf, kalau suratku ini kepanjangan.... Lanithyaz (3) Lanithyaz (talk) 12:50, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes, yes, yes... Mali... Kan dulu aq pernah nyapa kamu, makanya jadi aq tahu... Kali ini aq punya pertanyaan lagi tapi singkat banget : - Tahu gak situs-situs yang valid buat download lagu-lagu Jepang? Terutama kadang aq lebih suka nonton Utaite... (Jujur sebenernya rasanya lebih enak nonton lagu2 Vocaloid yang dinyanyiin cover sama Utaite..Tahu Utaite kan?) Plus videonya sekalian... Soalnya situs download lagu andalanku (Freedownloadlagu.net) udah kadaluwarsa!Jadi ga bisa lagi:(Lanithyaz (talk) 12:50, November 24, 2016 (UTC) モノクロに咲く紅 モノクロに咲く紅 could be monokuro ni saku kurenai or monokuro ni saku beni, i don't know which. it would mean something like "crimson that blooms into monochrome". It definitely says it's from Karakuri Burst, but without knowing anything about the song, i have no idea what the relationship might be. Once you get the album, you'll know more than I do ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 12:37, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dusk Diva No problem. I transcribed them by putting the video on theatre mode and selecting the highest quality. I agree that the font is very bold; I could barely read it myself, but the video was big enough to be ale to read it. I hope this answers your question. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:31, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hello, I just noticed that it was your birthday today, so I wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Amandelen (talk) 15:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :Aaaaaa. It does thank you very much. :""D mahalisyarifuddin talk 15:16, February 27, 2017 (UTC) my web site thanks for alerting me that my web site was down. it doesn't seem to be the domain, it's the hosting, suspended for some reason, so i've asked them why, let's see what happens ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:55, September 5, 2017 (UTC) My host said they fixed it. It seems to work for me now, but could you please try visiting Len's Lyrics and some of the pages to see if it works for you? ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:13, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Koi no melody Hi, are you able to transcribe kanji from a video? I'd like to make a page for aura qualic's newest song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZM-f4vg1E0 might be a bit more difficult since their video is purposely blurry for the feel/theme of the song) but they don't seen to have posted lyrics for it on piapro or anywhere else yet but they've provided an English translation. I posted the other info on my sandbox if you wanna use it http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/User:RainySkye/My_Sandbox No worries, thanks for the help! ~Raine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeJNGpeKFuU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qidXlBKlpBg There are also these two Fukase songs as well if you have time :)~Raine I found Japanese lyrics for KALEIDO here and for Metronome here but you'd need to check them carefully. ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:44, October 24, 2017 (UTC) thanks, i'll do kaleido now ~Raine Genuine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5EtCPfvkfA there's also this song, i actually PMd them asking for the kanji and they said they'd get around to it but i think it's been like 4 months so yeah they might've forgotten :'D (sry for bothering you so much, take your time/no rush!)~Raine 怪物の城 http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/%E6%80%AA%E7%89%A9%E3%81%AE%E5%9F%8E Could you help me out with this page too please?~Raine manboP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12SUXzPsOns ManboP made a new song if you're interested :)~Raine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnTv4JRdfrA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXSuEIVvtUM These songs also need pages as well :) methi This composer released an album recently for meiko songs, they do have lyrics but when i click on them I can't copy/paste the texts, so could you help out with these pages too please? :'D http://karent.jp/album/2148 :Sorry to bud in, but you can copy lyrics from KarenT. You just have to select everything (ctrl+a) and then paste it somewhere. You'll also get some other stuff with it too (names of the songs, genre, etc.), but if you remove that you'll just have the lyrics. :Amandelen (talk) 08:31, November 6, 2017 (UTC) sora-iro ticket https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQSS13STThE Could you try to transcribe lyrics from this song too if you get the time? :) Ribb♥n Could you help me make a song for this page? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bmi4CZ7rKo http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/User:RainySkye/My_Sandbox you can finish the page from my sandbox, i've got the image/Eng translation/lyrics posted.~Raine paper lantern https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plQMtAMTqF8 this song also has the lyrics on vid if you have time to transcrbe them :'D~Raine paper lantern https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plQMtAMTqF8 Could you help me finish up the page for this song please? The info's in my sandbox again :) ~Raine EDIT: Nvm, they posted the lyrics (also i just noticed i linked this song twice, sorry xP) Oliver https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pNewYYFZ7Y This Oliver song still needs to be trancribed if you have time :) Wish to stars https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuUk2hnhZ-U Aura qualic made a new song :) I put the info/English in my sandbox again if you have time to help out/finish up the page :'D Bloom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKZp1g6C4L0 Could you help make a page for this? I tried downloading the lyrics but it won't display properly for me :P Could you make a page for this song when you have time please? :'D (sorry for bothering you so much! ><) https://soundcloud.com/teto-kasane-0401/original-song-requiem-feat-hatsune-miku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJxC736cgLI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfXIReE8qC4 This Luka song also needs transcribing, I think I tried contacting him last year but I think he's inactive so he never replied